Living In The Chapter
by Ariel Belikov
Summary: First Fanfiction so bare with me. Two best friends get sucked into Shadow Kiss , and have the chance to change the storyline. Boy do they change it :  , i know i sucked at the summary but Please Read Rated M just incase lols


Living in the Chapter

Two friends are sucked into the book Shadow Kiss , and they have the chance to change the ending :) bad summary i know sorry.

First fiction , slow to start but yeah lols read and review , tell me if it sucked hehe :)

All rights go to Richelle Mead :)

This Chapter is dedicated to Bianca Jarrett aka Hope Hathaway , She helped with the story line so yeah hehe thanks :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Entry**

I was sitting in my room with my friend Aria , who I have know and been best friends with for the past ten years. I met her one summer while at camp when I was seven we became friend instantly after she saved me from drowning.

~Flashback~

_It was camp , I was seven so was Aria we had been put into cabin groups. I was with Aria , we were headed to our first activity for the day canoeing we each had our own canoe and we set off. At the start it was easy still calm water , peaceful ...then came the wave. The wave was huge enough to topple over my canoe causing me to fall into the water , I couldn't swim I was thrashing around trying to stay above and not go under I must have failed because the next this I new was being pulled into a different canoe. I was still groggy must have inhaled a lot of water Aria was there repeating _

"_Hope, it's Okay you okay I saved you just calm down". _

_I must have been coughing because she was patting my back but I wasn't sure she just kept repeating _

"_Its Okay I saved you" _

_I tilted my head up looking at her _

"_You Saved Me?" she just laughed and nodded._

_When we got back to our instructors they asked what happened Aria explained and from then on I new we would be best friends for a very long time._

~End Flashback~

She was staying the night and we got into one of our convocation about one of our favourite books Vampire Academy: Shadow Kiss, and let me tell you these convocations could go on for hours. We were discussing what we would do if we could change the story line and of course we would save Dimitri. Thoughts of Dimitri filled my head as I looked over at the bookshelf searching for Shadow Kiss. My eyes quickly passed over Vampire Diaries, Night World and Twilight and yes as you can properly I liked the Vampires. My eyes continued searching until they landed on a small dim light coming from a book confused I looked over at Aria , it had caught her eye too. We walked over to investigate , book was Shadow Kiss I picked it up slowly opening it. The dim light grew brighter filling the entire room.

The room was completely lit one minute and the next the light entered Aria and I. There was this tingling feeling all over my body from head to toe , I looked over at Aria and wondered if she was feeling this too ...the expression on her face told me she was. The next thing I knew we were both in a cave. I looked around , it was dark ..I heard what sounded like people fighting. The sounds of grunts , scuffles and muffled screams. Aria and I looked at each other confused we started walking rounding the corner we saw the most unimaginable scene , blood and bodies everywhere and it wasn't over not by far. I looked down feeling something in my hand , a silver stake? Was that there before I asked myself. Looking at the stake I saw my name etched on the top , what was going on? Confused I looked at Aria

"What's going on?" I asked

Though she looked just as confused as I was , that's when I saw him. Dimitri on the ground being hovered by what must have been a strigoi. Everything clicked then , Silver stakes , Strigoi , Dimitri The light ,The Book...We had been sucked into a chapter of the book. The Cave chapter none the less. Thinking back a convocation between Aria and me repeated itself.

"_So if you could change something in Shadow Kiss what would you change?" Asked Aria_

"_A Would Save Dimitri Duh no question about it" I reply_

"_Of course" She smiled _

We both loved Dimitri so much and dreamt of this moment and that is what this was THE moment we could save Dimitri and change everything , he couldn't die or worst get turned not on my watch. I was pulled out of my own thoughts by the loudest of screams I didn't know who had screamed but I knew why they had. Dimitri had been bitten I froze no this can't happen. With that I was in action , I ran over to him pulling the strigoi off and staking him quickly. Where had this strength come from? I didn't know. I looked over to where Aria had been standing assuming she would be frozen with fear , boy was I wrong. I stood there watching Aria stake a Strigoi saving another Guardian from certain death. Wow we were Badass.

I bent down to Dimitri to asses his wound , even though I gently moved his shirt out of the way he winced in pain it was pretty deep he would need medical attention and soon. Again his whimpered in pain.

"Oh Shit I'm sorry Dimitri" I Said

He was confused

"Huh what , how do you know my name?" He Whisper sounding so drained

"Never mind that now I'm going to get you out of here" I told him

Shit I need to get him out , Looking around for Aria needing her help to get him out. I couldn't let this happen reading about him getting hurt was bad but seeing it first hand I couldn't bare it.

"Aria!" I Yelled

She came rushing staking another stirgoi on the way.

"I heard you scream what happened? Are you Okay?" She asked out of breath

"I'm fine but his not" I said looking down at Dimitri

"Is that ..."

"Yes" I replied cutting her off knowing what she was going to ask

"What are we still doing here we need to get him out" Aria screamed

"I know ,I know help me carry him out" I Asked her

How we were going to get out of here with so many of those evil stirgoi bastards still lurking around every corner. I looked down at my watch 5:00pm Great still sunny outside , but not for long we had to move fast. Remember that this cave was 5 miles away from the safety of the school wards , Shit so far? We had to try , For Dimitri.

"Aria you grab his feet and I'll take his arms" I ordered her

She nodded lifting his feet , we quickly carried him out of the cave luckily not meeting any stirgoi on the way. We reached the end of the cave and almost ran out into the sunlight , now we were safe there for a moment we gently placed Dimitri down taking a breather how we were going to get him to the wards I didn't know. We needed to get a head start , stirgoi were fast we knew this so we had to get going. The only thing stopping the evil bastards leaving that cave was that sun which was leaving us fast. We again picked up Dimitri walked as fast as we could manage , watching us leave must have been pissing those stirgoi off badly which kinda made me smile.

I sensed Aria slowing down , after fighting stirgoi what felt like all day and lugging Dimitri she must have been as tired as me if not more. Though we couldn't stop we had to keep moving there was almost no sun left which meant the stirgoi would soon be on our tail.

"Come on we have to keep going there going to be out of the cave soon" I said

After saying that I felt Aria pick up the pace , she the importance of what we were doing. Though I still saw the fear in her eyes.

Dimitri must have been close to 6'7 and weighing what felt like a ton. It was hard for us carrying him that far ,but it felt like had known Dimitri for years like really knew him and that was kinda true we did know him through reading the book. That is why we went though this pain of carrying him so far he needed to be saved I couldn't let anything happen to him , neither could Aria. Sometimes while carrying him he would whimper so sound of him in pain was so hurtful , I hated it. I had never though anything like this could happen but under different circumstances we would be loving this we were with Dimitri carrying him no less I had only imagine this in my dreams. Sucked we had to met him like this though. We continued to carry him , we had to be close it felt like we were carrying him for ages. I could barely she the sun Shit Shit Shit! I cursed.

"Hurry Aria , come on the suns almost gone" I said

We hurried as fast as I could but I guess it wasn't fast enough, because everything went Dark. The sun was gone.

"No!" me and Aria screamed in unison

They had to have been out of the cave now we would only have minutes, I looked around trying to see a hint of the school or the wards but saw nothing. This was bad , real bad. I didn't think we were going to make it. That's when I heard them , I looked around trying to see the people well no not people the stirgoi that matched the footsteps I was hearing but I couldn't. How could I hear them but not see them? Must be then enhanced hearing , which meant we still had time if only a little. I quickened my pace and so did Aria we had to be almost there we just had to be. I saw them then with their red ringed eyes and moving fast . We couldn't just continue walking we wouldn't make it , we had to try and fight. I looked around trying to remember what I had done with my stake , Shit no weapon. I looked to Aria

"I don't have my stake with me , do you?" I asked

She nodded and replied "Yeah I remembered to put it in my pocket when we left , I had a feeling we would need it ...guess I was right"

"Okay well you're going to fight , doing what you can seeing as you're the only one with a stake lets just hope it's enough" I said softly

She again nodded

We decided to place the unconscious Dimitri down and brace our selves. Seeing how many there were , I thought this was the end. Emotions of anger and sorrow overwhelmed me , causing a sorta of heat and light to produce from my hands ...it reminded me of the sun hmm? I wonder. I glanced over at Aria and saw that she was about to charge forward stake in hand , I gave her a look and a slight shake of the head. She looked confused but complied soon understanding when I put my hands out in front of me palms forward Screaming "Get Away From Us!" The light was pushed forward out of my hands creating a wall between us and the stirgoi. They tried to proceed through the wall but screamed in pain when they came in contact with it. "Ouch! What the hell is this!" Screamed one of the stirgoi He was tall and blonde , he reminded me of my younger brother Bentley. I shook my head as if trying to shake the thought. I looked over at Aria , she looked confused and as if she was going to ask what was going on what would I answer seeing as I didn't even know. So instead of waiting for her to ask , I looked at her and shrugged "I don't no what's going on and I don't no how long I can keep this up , we have to get over the wards" I told her She agreed and lifted Dimitri's limp body over her shoulders slowly continuing on to the safety of the school wards.

The stirgoi finally gave up their attempts to get passed my wall , but I had a feeling they would be back like they wanted something from me. The look on there faces was like they were curious of my powers. We soon crossed the wards I felt a rush of relief come over me. We got to the school campus and everything was in a state of chaos , people rushing around crying while calling out names. We placed Dimitri down and tried to examined his bite but when I touched his skin , the light from my hands went into Dimitri. I looked down at his bite mark and saw it closing up , what the hell? , did my light heal him?. When his eyes flew open I knew my answer , I had healed him but how?.

"Oi you with the lighty fingers" Said the blonde stirgoi from earlier

I heard the coldness in his voice as he spoke at me , I stood up and turned facing them. They were standing right on the border were the wards started. It's like they were taunting me , looking me straight at me with cocky expressions on there faces. I knew I was safe behind the wards but them being there after what that had done just pissed me off , I wondered if my light could destroy a stirgoi and not just stop them. With a quick movement of my hand , I saw the stirgoi's drop. I had turned them to ash , though it had drained a lot out of me.

I looked over at Aria who looked as drained as I did, but that was nothing compared to Dimitri. I walked over and me and Aria helped him sit up , he looked so confused

"Wh at? What's going on?" He stumbled for words

"I know you must be confused , but I'm Hope and this is Aria and we saved you" I told him

"You two saved me? But how, last thing I remember was being bitten ...I though that was the end" he whispered the last part

"I pulled him off of you, and staked him ...then me and Aria carried you past the wards" I explained

He looked confused, or as if he was thinking. The he looked up at Aria and I smiled

And said "Thank you"

Hearing his Russian accent now was nothing like I had imagined it was better, I looked at Aria who was smiling so widely, who would have thought this could ever happen?.

"Wait Rose! Where's my Roza? Is she okay" Dimitri asked franticly

"Calm down , it's okay she's fine ...She's in the church" I said regretfully

Wanting him to stay here and talk to us , I knew how much Aria liked Dimitri through reading about him and I well , I wanted him to stay to. Though after hearing where Rose was he was off. I was happy and glad he was okay though I sighed and smiled looking at Aria

"We did it" I said

She just nodded as if speechless

We both stood up , and I instantly felt dizzy ...you know the feeling you get when you stand up to fast? Well it was that. I waited for it to pass though it didn't , I saw Aria fall to the ground unconscious I tried to go to her but couldn't move. What was going on ? Then everything just went black.

* * *

So yeah first chapter done , review please tell me if you want me to continue , or tell me how bad it sucked whatever lols but , PLEASE REVIEW ! thanks hehe

Ariel Belikov xx


End file.
